Poor Mikuru chan
by ChibiChibiBunny
Summary: Little Mikuru should have listend to what Kyon said about Itsuki. Now she's in a very "sticky" situation.


A/n: And yet another little story I typed out of boredom. Even though I only saw episodes 1-5 of Haruhi, I am in love with the series! I plan on getting the complete series as soon as I get more money. Well I don't usually write fics like this but it just popped in my head and when it did, I could not stop laughing. I mean Itsuki seems so laid back and gentle so something like this is completely out of character for him. But come on, there is a dirty side in all of us whether you accept it or not. Well enough rambling… On to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya blah blah blah.

Warning: Contains language and sexual situations. No lemon though, sorry but don't say I didn't warn you.

Haruhi looked around at the group of people with her. Mikuru, Yuki, and Kyon were here but no Itsuki. "Ah! Where is Itsuki?" Haruhi asked angrily.

"I thought I saw him in the clubroom." Mikuru said. "What!? Why is there and not here!" Haruhi demanded angrily.

"Probably jacking off." Kyon muttered jokingly. Mikuru blushed. "I don't think Itsuki is the kind of person to do that sort of thing." Mikuru defended. Haruhi bust out laughing. "Well whatever! Go get him Mikuru chan!" Haruhi said as she shoved Mikuru toward the school. Mikuru stumbled a little but headed over to Itsuki's location.

Poor little Mikuru-chan didn't know what was coming next…

Mikuru entered the classroom that was there clubroom. Sure enough Itsuki was there. Something seemed off though. But Mikuru couldn't put her finger on it. "Itsuki? Are you okay? You were supposed to be with us outside 15 minutes ago." Mikuru asked timidly. Looking at Itsuki always made Mikuru blush. He was staring out the window.

He turned to look at Mikuru. But for some reason he only turned his head. "Sorry Mikuru. I don't feel myself today." Itsuki answered. Mikuru's concerning attitude popped out.

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Mikuru asked as she stepped closer to him. Itsuki walked forward as she came closer. "I'm fine Mikuru." Itsuki said. Mikuru looked hurt that he was backing away from her. He saw this and gave her a small smile.

"I just feel off today." Itsuki said. Mikuru walked over to him and put her hand to his forehead. "Oh. You don't have a fever." Mikuru said. Her scent was driving him crazy. She looked so cute when she was full of worry. Itsuki hated to worry her, but he was about to ease her mind.

He turned her so she was facing the door and hugged her to his chest. "I-Itsuki! What are you doing?" Mikuru panicked.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Itsuki whispered seductively in her ear. Mikuru blushed. He wouldn't… would he? Itsuki kissed her neck slowly as he held her tight so she would not get away. Mikuru bit her lip so she wouldn't moan.

"No Itsuki! You shouldn't…" Mikuru started. Itsuki nibbled on her ear and grabbed her boobs, with Mikuru struggling to get away. "Don't fight it Mikuru. Just calm down." Itsuki ordered as he trailed his hands down to her skirt. Mikuru bent over so he wouldn't touch her.

"D-don't touch me there!" Mikuru cried, but soon realized she was in an even more uncomfortable position as his erection was rubbing against her butt. Mikuru blushed. She wished Haruhi or anyone would walk in and interrupt. Itsuki lifted her skirt and reached into her panties.

Mikuru whimpered as he rubbed his fingers against her entrance. She tried to resist but Itsuki was really strong and she could barely move. "Mikuru doesn't that feel good?" Itsuki asked.

Mikuru whimpered in response but she was refusing to give away the fact that she was enjoying this. She moaned instead and instantly covered her mouth. She blushed crimson red and tried not to do it again. "So you are enjoying this. Come on. Moan for me again." Itsuki said. Mikuru refused to. But she couldn't help it. She was moaning softly as he kept fingering her.

"So you're a virgin Mikuru? Why don't we do it right now?" Itsuki asked. Mikuru jumped as he rubbed his erection against her.

"I can't do that. Not here." Mikuru answered. "C'mon Mikuru. Don't you want this?" Itsuki asked as he took one of her hands and stuck it down his pants. Mikuru could feel that he was rock hard. Mikuru still shook her head.

Itsuki unzipped his pants anyway and wrapped Mikuru's small hand around his member. Mikuru jumped a little. "Rub you hands up and down." Itsuki ordered. Mikuru obeyed and rubbbed her hands against his member. Itsuki groaned in response. This was so unlike him. Mikuru didn't know Itsuki had such a dirty side to him.

Mikuru's moans got louder as she pushed her legs together. She felt like she was going to explode. Itsuki decided to mess with her a little. "Mikuru, scream my name." Itsuki said. "I-Itsuki…" Mikuru moaned.

"Didn't hear you that time." Itsuki teased. "I-Itsuki!" Mikuru screamed as she came all over his hand. He came shortly after her. They were both breathing really heavy. Mikuru kneeled on the ground. How embarrassing. She dashed out the room passing Haruhi and Kyon in the hall. Itsuki zipped up his pants and threw his jacket on the wet ground.

Itsuki licked his wet fingers as Haruhi burst in. "ITSUKI WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Haruhi screamed. "Sorry Haruhi I was feeling nauseas." Itsuki answered calmly.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow. "Why are you licking your fingers?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Itsuki turned away from her and replied "Oh I just cut myself." He grinned, thinking of what he would do to poor Mikuru tomorrow.

A/n: Wow that was smutty. LOL I made Itsuki a pervert. Leave a review please and be nice about it. If you don't like something then tell me how you think I can improve it. If you flat out hate it then don't bother.


End file.
